


Blue

by ally_mcgee



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Rurisk has no tag, Snow, fake folklore, family holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_mcgee/pseuds/ally_mcgee
Summary: Unfortunately your original gifter had to drop out but I'm not complaining one bit because your request gave me a reason to overindulge in Rurisk feels
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Winterfest - Rote Gift Exchange☆





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_amethyst/gifts).



It is only on the darkest day of the year that She Who Tracks crosses the edge of the forest. Ancient, ruthless, savage yet fair, just as wilderness itself, it is traditional for the permanent residents of Jhaampe to appease her by spreading evergreen branches on the pathways to help warm her tired feet, as well as leave porridge and mead outside for her to enjoy if she wishes. The household that has their offering taken can rejoice, for this means plentiful game for the new year.

It is customary to sing merry songs as you go collecting the fir and pine, and advisable to hold your light firmly in front of you and under no circumstances turn to look back, for the old Huntress is sure to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for this vintage christmas card feel with some added polar night blue  
> First time ever using live models, I now owe my family an absolutely ungodly amount of tacos


End file.
